


YA ERA HORA DE REGRESAR A CASA

by Pulsares



Series: El hijo de los Merodeadores [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulsares/pseuds/Pulsares
Summary: Harry no sabía que Sirius estaba vivo. Tal vez, entonces, ¿viene al rescate de Remus y de él?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: El hijo de los Merodeadores [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724392
Kudos: 6





	1. UN FANTASMA DEL PASADO

Ante la puerta del penal había un movimiento inusitado. Azkaban era considerada la cárcel de mayor seguridad en Gran Bretaña, a sus celdas solo iban a parar los más violentos y los más escurridizos, por la misma razón, casi nunca salían para contar cómo era, y menos a los periodistas. Pero esa tarde de junio sería diferente: los reporteros de casi todo el mundo estaban ahí para transmitir, en vivo, la caminata hacia la libertad de Sirius Black, el primer británico en salir vivo y exculpado de Azkaban en cincuenta años.

Black, encerrado diez años atrás por el supuesto asesinato de catorce personas, había retado al gobierno desde el primer día, afirmando su inocencia. Nueve años y dos semanas después ganaba su caso y una indemnización de diez millones de euros. Ahora los reporteros esperaban ansiosos, deseosos de que el apuesto ex-carcelerio les concediera unas palabras antes de abordar al auto donde le esperaba Remus Lupin, su abogado.

-¡Ahí viene! -gritó una chica de la CNN golpeando a su camarógrafo.

Los lentes giraron hacia la callecita. En efecto, caminando con natural elegancia venía un hombre de unos treinta años, con cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azul cobalto, debía medir un metro ochenta y su espalda parecía poderosa bajo el modesto traje negro. En cuanto estuvo al alcance de la voz, los corresponsales empezaron a vociferar sus preguntas, a cual más alto que el de al lado. Black los ignoró hasta que estuvo cerca del auto, entonces giró y les hizo callar con un gesto imperioso.

-Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí esta tarde, pero no deseo responder a sus preguntas, algunas -y clavó los ojos en la chica de la CNN- han sido muy indiscretas. Mi declaración será breve, pero no será la última. -el hombre se detuvo un momento, y los camarógrafos aprovecharon para enfocar su rostro en close-up- He demostrado, en el juicio, que deseo regirme por las leyes de mi nación, aunque estas leyes sean imperfectas. De ahora en adelante debo rehacer mi vida, recuperar estos casi diez años. Me he trazado un plan, que por ahora mantendré en privado, pero espero que todo esté en orden para septiembre. -Black miró a las cámaras fijamente, como si deseara transmitir un mensaje a cierta persona especial- Voy a recuperar a mi familia.

Y sin una palabra más entró al auto y se perdió en la carretera que llevaba a Londres.

Las declaraciones y los comentarios acerca del polémico caso fueron noticia en todos los noticieros vespertinos de Occidente y los matutinos del Lejano Oriente; en el Medio Oriente se intercaló con las noticias de los coches bombas, y luego la noticia fue retransmitida una y otra vez, de modo que pronto todo el mundo con TV, periódico, radio o internet, supo que el dúo Black-Lupin iba a desatar otro juicio, esta vez por el acceso de Sirius a los restos de su familia. Los reporteros explicaban que, entre las sanciones que le impusieran, estaba la restricción de acercamiento a los menores de edad que hubiesen tenido contacto con él o sus supuestas víctimas. Pero, ¿dónde estaban ahora esos niños?, ¿le interesaba pelear por todos? Dos incógnitas, más que suficiente para que los cronistas desempolvaran toneladas de archivos.

Mientras, en una casita de Little Surrey, al oeste de Londres, una familia desayunaba con el noticiario de la mañana encendido. Los Dursley eran una familia muy normal, compuesta por Bernon, un hombre grueso y rubio, de ojillos pequeños, Petunia, de cabellera roja, largo cuello, cara caballuna y grandes ojos verdes, su hijo Dudley, gordo rubio y ojiverde por herencia y... su sobrino, un chiquillo escuálido, de revuelta cabellera negra y brillantes ojos verdes -como Petunia- llamado Harry Potter. Los dos chicos tenían once años y recién comenzaban sus vacaciones de sexto grado. Los Dursley -papá, mamá y nené- miraban la TV, mientras Harry servía el desayuno. Eso era lo usual, ya que Petunia y Bernon opinaban que su sobrino debía colaborar en las laboras hogareñas, en agradecimiento a que lo habían acogido tras la muerte de sus padres en un choque de autos, cuando él tenía un año.

Justo cuando el chico pasaba los huevos con jamón de la sartén al plato, comenzaron a transmitir el reportaje sobre Black. Harry no miró la pantalla, en general no le interesaba la TV, pero escuchó claramente el comentario de su tío.

-Si aún tuviéramos la horca, ese tipo no habría salido ahora, ¡y con una compensación!

Le extrañó que Bernon se alterara tanto, pero supuso que era por la envidia que le daban los millones. Empezó a caminar hacia la mesa y, la pantalla calló en su campo visual, se quedó estático, porque el hombre estaba mirándole a él, y las palabras cayeron como golpes: “...espero que todo esté en orden para septiembre. Voy a recuperar a mi familia.”

Harry se quedó con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos clavados en la pantalla. ¡¿Estaba vivo?! Un ruido le hizo mirar hacia abajo, a sus pies estaban los huevos con jamón, revueltos con los restos del plato. Levantó la vista para enfrentarse a su frenético tío, su cara roja y la vena que latía en la frente no eran alentadoras.

-¡Chiquillo maldito!

Harry se quedó quieto, esperando la andanada. Luego, en algún momento -¿horas o minutos después?-, su tío se cansó de golpearlo y lo empujó al hueco bajo las escaleras, su habitación. El niño no dijo nada durante el castigo, porque era la confirmación que deseaba. Su tío estaba molesto por algo más que el plato roto, estaba molesto por la excarcelación de Sirius Black.

Cuando los pasos apresurados y el ruido de la puerta le confirmaron que estaba solo se giró sobre la cama y metió la mano entre las tablas de la pared. Sus dedos delgados y mañosos extrajeron una vieja fotografía, la única posesión de valor que Harry tenía en el mundo. El niño dejó la foto sobre su catre y se sacó la camisa despacio, para chequear sus heridas. Tras comprobar que nada era demasiado grave -solo algunos moretones en el hombro, un corte sobre el ombligo y el labio partido- se puso a estudiar con cuidado el retrato.

En el papel estaban detenidas cinco personas: un hombre de revuelta cabellera negra y ojos color avellana, con gafas; una mujer pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes; un joven delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel; y otro de pelo negro, pero lacio y largo hasta los hombros, con iris azul cobalto. Todos miraban a la cámara muy felices y señalaban a un bebé pequeñito, casi invisible entre las mantas y los brazos de la chica. Harry había robado la foto de unos álbumes que su tía estaba quemando, cuando tenía apenas seis años. Fue un gesto providencial, pues así había conocido a sus padres. Sabía que eran sus padres porque en reverso estaba escrito: “Nuestro Harry, siete días. 1985”.

El chico sabía que el hombre de ojos color miel estaba vivo, le veía al menos dos veces al día, en la escuela, pero nunca se hablaban. El verse de lejos y sonreír era suficiente, era el secreto de Harry. Por otro lado, siempre creyó que el tipo de ojos azules -¿Sirius Black habían dicho?- estaba muerto, que tal vez iba en el auto con sus padres. Pero ahora Black salía de la cárcel, con diez millones de euros en el bolsillo y le hablaba por la TV. ¿Sería real?

Harry suspiró y deseó intensamente poder hablar con Ron y Hermione, sus amigos, pero ahora estaba encerrado bajo llave. Tal vez, si en la mañana le mandaban a hacer las compras, pudiera ir hasta un teléfono público. Esa idea le dio ánimos y repitió bajito el código que Hermione le obsequiara tres semanas atrás.

-¡Y este es nuestro regalo de fin de curso! -dijo la chica de revueltos rizos castaños extendiendo un sobre a su amigo.

A su lado, Ron le miraba expectante. Harry rasgó el sobre y sacó una tarjetica con largas instrucciones escritas en letra pequeñísima. Los miró sin entender.

-Es una tarjeta telefónica pre-pagada -explicó su amigo pelirrojo- Fue idea de Mione, y la pagamos entre los dos. Como tus tíos no te dejan hablar por teléfono puedes ir al centro comercial y usarla para hablarnos durante el verano.  
-Si -continuó ella- Ahora tú te aprendes el código y nosotros la guardamos, no sea que ellos te la encuentren. Cuando se esté acabando la volveremos a recargar.  
El chico los miró incrédulo, ¿ellos deseaban tanto mantener el contacto?  
-¿Y cuando empiecen las clases? -indagó temeroso.  
Imaginaba que sus amigos ya no quisieran saber de él en septiembre, pues ambos irían a una secundaria privada, en el centro de Londres, igual que su primo Dudley, pero a él sus tíos jamás le pagarían algo así, por lo que Harry continuaría estudios en una secundaria pública, no muy lejos de la casa.

-¿Se lo decimos Ron? -preguntó Mione pícara y el chico asintió vigorosamente. -Pues, en septiembre... ¡Mis padres me regalarán un celular! -la castaña saltaba- Nos podrás llamar en la hora del almuerzo y podremos planear encuentros para mantener nuestro círculo de estudios.  
-Pero Hermione... ¡Harry no necesita estudiar más! No temas compañero, puedes llamarnos para salir al cine, igual aceptaremos.  
-Yo...

El ojiverde no estaba muy seguro de qué decir. En su vida solo dos personas le habían demostrado afecto, y eran esos dos amigos que, creyó, le dejarían atrás ahora que la primaria terminaba. Hermione pareció entender lo que le atascaba la lengua porque lo abrazó suavemente.

-¿Creíste que te dejaríamos Harry? Somos el Trío Dorado, ¿recuerdas? Inseparables.

Harry asintió y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente, Ron se unió al abrazo y estuvieron muy quietos hasta que un claxon les sacó de la intimidad.

-¡Ya voy Remus! -gritó Ron, quien tomó su mochila y corrió hacia el auto detenido en la entrada de la escuela.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando y, por primera vez en seis años, el chico se atrevió a saludar con un gesto al circunspecto chofer de los Weasley, el hombre de ojos y pelo color miel. Remus sonrió un poco más y devolvió el gesto.

En la penumbra de la habitación bajo la escalera, Harry sonrió y habló bajito, pero seguro.

-Ya se los nombres de toda mi familia -deslizó un dedo por la superficie de su foto- James, Lily, Remus y Sirius. ¿Saben papá y mamá? Sirius no está muerto, y va a venir a buscarme. Me lo dijo, será en septiembre, solo faltan tres meses. Deja que Ron y Mione lo sepan.


	2. PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en el buzón aparecieron dos cartas de la Corte de Menores de su Majestad, una para Bernon Dursley y otra para Harry Potter

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy tensas para Harry, a cada momento esperaba ver a Sirius en la puerta para llevarle lejos de Little Surrey. No estaba muy seguro de a dónde, pero se imaginaba un sitio parecido a la casa de Ron: cálido, lleno de fotos de sus padres, y del misterioso Remus. Se dedicó a estudiar a sus tíos: notó que su nerviosismo aumentaba y trataban de cambiar su relación con él. Bernon estaba irritable, pero se contenía y no le golpeaba. La tía Petunia le prohibió limpiar los baños y cortar el césped. Dudley gritó cuando le mudaron del hueco bajo las escaleras al cuarto de juguetes, un trastero donde se amontonaba lo que el gordo rompía y, ¡para colmo! Bernon le dijo que no podía golpear a Harry bajo pena de hambre.

La señal definitiva vino el primero de julio, cuando en el buzón aparecieron dos cartas de la Corte de Menores de su Majestad, una para Bernon Dursley y otra para Harry Potter. Al recoger el correo esa mañana Harry contempló el sobre -era azul y ancho- intrigado. Entró a la cocina en una nube, entregó las cartas a su tío y se dispuso a leer la suya, pero Dudley fue más rápido y se la arrancó.

-¡Harry robó una carta! -era evidente que deseaba que lo golpearan de nuevo.

La reacción de Bernon no pudo ser más clara para Harry, ni más extraña para Dudley: el hombre miró el sobre y lo devolvió al chico con una mirada de puro odio. Harry no dijo nada, tan solo terminó de rasgar el sobre y, antes de leer, miró a su tío de nuevo.

-También hay uno para usted. -dijo y se sumergió en la lectura.

Señor Harry Potter:

El señor Sirius Black ha iniciado los procedimientos para reclamar su custodia, hasta este momento otorgada a Bernon y Petunia Dursley. Como parte de estos recursos ha solicitado a la corte una entrevista controlada con usted, el próximo 15 de julio. Para aceptar o negar este encuentro por favor, llame a nuestras oficinas dentro de las veinticuatro horas posteriores a recibo de su carta.

Atentamente  
Susan Bones  
Oficina de Coordinación de la Corte de Menores de su Majestad

Y abajo seguían la dirección y los teléfonos. No perdió tiempo, se escurrió a la puerta y ganó la calle. Sabía que en el centro comercial Bernon no podría tocarle un cabello, por los agentes de seguridad. Llevaba la carta bien apretada y el corazón palpitante. Al doblar la esquina miró hacia atrás, le extrañó que ni su tío ni Dudley le persiguieran, pero siguió con el plan.

Todo fue bastante fácil, gracias a la tarjeta de Mione. Susan resultó ser una mujer de voz amable que le explicó todos los detalles y le deseó suerte. Harry colgó, satisfecho, y volteó para enfrentarse a la terrible humanidad de su tío.

-¿A quién llamabas? -siseó.  
-A la Oficina de Coordinación de la Corte de Menores de su Majestad. -respondió el chico con la seguridad que le daban el sitio.  
El hombre rechinó los dientes y Harry se preguntó si sería capaz de golpearle en público. Nunca tuvo que averiguar, pues Petunia intervino.  
-Bernon, cariño, el chico tiene derecho a llamar a quien quiera. -Harry la miró sorprendido. Ella extendió la mano y lo obligó a caminar a su lado- Vamos, debes comprarte ropa nueva para esa entrevista.

Y se llevó al sorprendido Harry Potter a la tienda, ¡de compras!

El 15 de julio se demoró cantidad. Esa mañana Harry se vistió con su traje nuevo, guardo la foto en lo más hondo de sus bolsillos y montó en el auto de los Dursley. El cielo era brillante y él supo, muy adentro, que ya nada sería igual.

El edificio de la corte era grande y gris. Susan le había explicado por donde era la entrevista, así que se lanzó con paso seguro por el dédalo de galerías, apenas seguido por sus resoplantes tíos. Al doblar la que calculaba era la última esquina se detuvo en seco: allí, al final del pasillo, estaban Remus y Sirius, hablando bajito. También estaba un oficial y una mujer de corta melena rubia que se acercó.

-Hola, soy Susan Bones.  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Potter.  
Susan lo miró atentamente, así como a su ropa. Iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por los tíos, que llegaban en ese momento.  
-¿Dónde se metió...?  
Petunia se detuvo a unos pasos, pero al ver a Sirius se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó.  
-Ese tipo mató a mi hermana ¿y le permiten reclamar a mi sobrino?  
Pero el chico se separó de ella bruscamente.  
-Retiraron todos los cargos tía, lo dijeron en la TV.  
Ella gruñó su molestia, pero no dijo nada más, ni intentó volver a tocarlo. Susan condujo a Harry dentro de una oficina con una mesa ancha y dos sillas, le hizo sentarse.  
-Ahora vendrá Sirius. Creo que lo entendiste por teléfono todo, pero te repito que esta reunión no te obliga a nada. Yo estaré allí -señaló una sillita en el fondo- y si deseas algo o quieres terminar, me llamas. ¿De acuerdo?  
El asintió y Susan fue a llamar al hombre de la TV. Sirius se sentó frente a él, Susan fue a su rincón y...

-Hola -empezó el mayor.  
-Hola -respondió Harry todo nervioso.  
-¿Sabes quién soy?  
-Sirius Black -dijo el chico con una sonrisa-, tú estabas en el hospital con mi mamá cuando nací, y vienes a buscarme.  
El hombre lo miró divertido.  
-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?  
Harry se revolvió un poco en el asiento.  
-Lo del hospital es un secreto, solo se lo diré al Juez, si pregunta. Lo otro dijiste en la TV. ¿Ya tienes casa? -disparó.  
Sirius lo miró extrañado y él temió haberse apresurado mucho.  
-Si -había cautela en su voz- renté un apartamento. ¿Te parece bien?  
-Por mi... casa, apartamento, hotel, cualquier cosa sirve.  
-No Harry, cualquier cosa no. El juez tiene que decidir si es mejor que vivas con los Dursley o conmigo, no te puedo llevar a un trailer.  
-Pero yo hablaré con el Juez -explicó Harry esperanzado- y le diré que quiero ir a vivir contigo.  
-A veces, no sabemos qué es en realidad lo mejor para nosotros, eso ocurre mucho cuando somos pequeños, pero también le pasa a las personas grandes. Por eso vamos ante los jueces, que son gente sabia, para que nos ayuden. ¿Entiendes?  
La alarma se disparó en su mente.  
-¿Y cómo el juez sabrá...?  
-En el juicio, no tardará mucho, lo prometo.  
-¡Pero el juez puede equivocarse! -dijo Harry lleno de miedo, no se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz- Puede equivocarse y ¡me voy a quedar solo se nuevo!

El pánico lo golpeó, de repente Harry se dio cuenta de que esas semanas habían sido bellas por la esperanza de que Sirius lo sacara de su miserable vida con los Dursley. Si el juez lo alejaba, Harry no se sentía con fuerzas para retomar su antigua rutina. Empezó a gritar y estiró los brazos en un vano intento por tocar al hombre.

-No quiero ¿entiendes? No quiero volver a cortar el césped, a fregar la loza, a ser el saco de boxeo de Dudley. Llévame Sirius, por favor, sácame de aquí.

Susan, que no había perdido una palabra, se levantó de su sillita y le abrazó. Sirius se quedó estático, mirando con ojos impotentes la escena.

-Ya está bien Harry -dijo la mujer con voz dulce- Sirius siempre va a estar cerca, aunque el juez diga que vivirás con los Dursley él te ira a visitar, y te mandará postales de Navidad. No llores pequeño, no llores.  
-¡El me tiene asco Susan, no quiere tocarme! -reclamó el niño entre hipidos.  
-No mi corazón, lo que pasa es que no puede tocarte, es la ley.  
-Yo quiero que me toque, solo estrecharle la mano. ¿Es que a nadie le importa lo que yo siento?  
-Vamos a hacer algo, pequeño. Ahora Sirius va a levantar su mano y la va a acercar -volteó hacia el hombre- Vamos Sirius, hazlo.  
-¿Estás segura? -ella asintió y él la obedeció.  
-Y ahora tú vas a extender la mano también. -tomó la mano del chico, estiró sus dedos y la puso a la altura de la del hombre, de modo que las palmas y las puntas de los dedos se rozaban- ¿Sientes el cariño de Sirius a través de su palma?  
Harry asintió despacito.  
-Bien, ahora Sirius también siente tu cariño. Ya sabes que no te tiene asco, lo que pasa es que él sabe que el juez no se va a equivocar.  
El niño asintió, bastante convencido, pero siguió rozando la otra palma de su mano como si en ello le fuera la vida, hasta que Susan apartó el brazo.  
-Debes confiar en nosotros Harry. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.  
-Y ahora Sirius va a salir, pero lo verás cuando se reúnan ante el juez. ¿Entiendes?  
Harry aceptó reticente y Sirius abandonó la estancia. Susan se quedó mirando fijamente al chico.  
-¿Deseas una soda? Voy a buscarla, no salgas de aquí.

Susan lo dejó solo, y se demoró bastante, al rato Harry sintió unas voces discutiendo fuera, reconoció la aguda voz de Petunia y la serena de Susan. Al cabo, la rubia entró, con un vaso de refresco y una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, acabo de arreglar algo mi niño. ¿Quieres ir a quedarte con tu amiga Hermione hasta que termine el juicio?  
El chico se quedó sin palabras ante aquello.  
-¿Cómo sabes...? -pero ella sonrió pícara.  
-Es un secreto, solo se lo diré al Juez, si pregunta.  
El sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, alegre.

Al salir, los Dursley estaban en un rincón, molestos. Harry se pegó a Susan, temeroso de que lo halasen. Al final de la galería estaban Remus y Sirius, sonrientes. Harry les dijo adiós con la mano y siguió andando, con el corazón ligero.

Susan lo llevó en un auto de la Corte a la casa de su amiga, por el camino la explicó que la vista oral del juicio estaba fijada para una semana después. Allí estarían sus tíos, y Sirius, con sus abogados, y también Harry, junto a ella, y todos, por turno, le explicarían al Juez Albus Dumbledore lo que pensaban y luego él emitiría una sentencia.

-¿Y si el juez no le cree a mis tíos, ni confía en Sirius? -indagó preocupado el chico.  
-Eso es poco probable Harry, porque Sirius ha demostrado que te quiere mucho todos estos años, aunque tú no lo sepas. Además, le vas a contar al Juez cómo es tu vida en casa de los Dursley, por qué tienes miedo de volver allí.  
-No me creerá. -afirmó el niño, pero Susan le obligó a mirarle.  
-¿Por qué no iba a creerte?  
-Una vez escribí todo lo que me pasaba en casa y la maestra dijo que me lo había inventado, que dejara de imitar a Dickens, y me reprobó en escritura.

Susan curvó las cejas, pero en vez de comentar sobre la actitud de la maestra acarició el revuelto cabello de Harry. Ya estaban ante la casa de los Granger, un matrimonio de dentistas muy ordenados y cariñosos. Hermione salió corriendo para abrir la puertezuela y abrazar a su amigo.

-¡Harry, que bueno verte! -lo jaló fuera del vehículo y empezó a hablar de modo atropellado por la emoción- Hace poco llamaron de la Corte de Menores diciendo que había un problema con tus tíos y que necesitabas un sitio para quedarte. Mi papá no lo pensó y dijo que la habitación de invitados es para ti. ¿Verdad que mi papi es genial? Oye, estás muy elegante, esa ropa es de tu talla. -ya estaban en la salita- Dime, dime. ¿A tus tíos los arrolló un auto? ¿Escapaste con ese hombre, Sirius? ¿Metiste a Dudley en tu alacena?

Harry empezó a reír ante la avalancha de preguntas y los saltitos de emoción de su amiga, Susan la miraba reflexiva.

-Mione -pidió Harry- si no te detienes no podré contestar.  
-¡Es verdad! Pero es que es tan emocionante que hayas dejado esa casa.

Estuvo a punto de soltarle todas sus aventuras, pero los padres de su amiguita llegaron con un servicio de té y le pareció más prudente esperar. Los adultos hicieron las presentaciones y Susan explicó que Harry se quedaría bajo la custodia temporal de los Granger hasta el final del juicio.

-Será necesario que lleven al chico de compras, porque nada más tiene ese trajecito, los gastos me los reflejan acá -pasó un talonario de cheques a los anfitriones- y la Corte se los reembolsará. -consultó el reloj- Creo que es mejor si van ahora, porque mañana la prensa les montará guardia.  
-¿La prensa? -Harry y su amiga parpadearon de emoción.  
-Claro, Sirius es famoso, y ya deben saber que se inició el proceso por tu custodia. -le miró fijo, su tono fue terminante- No hables con ellos Harry, aunque sean muy amables. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.

Entonces los Granger propusieron a los niños que subieran a ver la habitación mientras ellos conversaban con Susan. Harry y Mione corrieron por las escaleras y al fin el trigueño pudo contarle a su amiga sus aventuras. Al rato los llamaron, Susan ya se había marchado, y partieron raudos a un centro comercial para el segundo día de compras de Harry en su vida.


	3. EL JUICIO (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmentos de las actas del Juicio n. 204 dentro de la Corte de Menores de Su Majestad en el distrito de Little Surrey.

_Fragmentos de las actas del Juicio n. 204 dentro de la Corte de Menores de Su Majestad en el distrito de Little Surrey.  
Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore  
Secretaria de Actas Mafalda Hopkirk_

**22 de julio. Primer Vista Oral**

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
¿Ya estamos todos? Bien, creo que el primer caso es el de Black vs Dursley. Adelante mi querida Susan.

Susan Bones:  
Juez Dumbledore, represento al señor Harry Potter, huérfano, cuya custodia es reclamada por Sirius Black, él y su abogada, Martha Finnigan, alegan que Potter no recibe la atención suficiente y ha recibido maltrato físico y psicológico en los últimos diez años. La custodia del niño fue entregada a su tía biológica Petunia Evans, Dursley de casada. Los Dursley y su abogado, el señor Mason, desean retener la custodia impugnando la moralidad de Black y la certeza de sus acusaciones.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Vaya, Harry es un chico popular, nadie desea separarse de él. -risas en la sala- Orden por favor. Bueno, ¿dónde está quedándose Potter?

Susan Bones:  
Señor Juez, tras una entrevista preliminar el pasado 15 de julio, decidí trasladarlo a casa de una amiga, para evitar presiones sobre sus deseos.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Interesante... Ya que los tíos no quieren dejarlo ir, tendremos que hacerlo en versión larga... Fijaremos una Segunda Vista Oral para mañana a las 9:00 AM. ¿Todos de acuerdo? Entonces esta sala entra en receso.

**23 de julio. Segunda Vista Oral**

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Buenos días. Proceda Sr. Mason.

Abogado Mason:  
Señoría, demostraré, gracias a los testigos, que mis representados son personas estrictas e intachables, que han dado al señor Potter una educación satisfactoria y con tendencia a la autonomía, para garantizarle un futuro provechoso y...

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Mason, a mí no me gustan los alegatos. Deseo hechos, ahórrenos tiempo y traiga a sus testigos, por favor.

Abogado Mason:  
Por supuesto. Llamo a Sinistra McDouglas.

(...)

Abogado Mason:  
Señorita McDouglas, ¿nos puede decir cuál es su relación con Harry Potter?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Fue mi alumno por seis años, toda la primaria.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Un buen alumno?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Inteligente, atento, trabajador, pero demasiado imaginativo.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Nos explica mejor eso?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Si se quedaba dormido en clase, me contaba que había estado trabajando hasta tarde; si debía escribir, narraba historias horripilantes de trabajos forzados o monstruos que devoraban a su familia. Demasiadas lecturas extraclase, le advertí de ello, así que ya no trató de llamar la atención.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Cómo calificaría su ambiente familiar?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Normal. Los Dursley son un matrimonio muy ocupado, ambos trabajan, Dudley tiene problemas con su peso, teniendo en cuenta esos elementos, creo que le dan una atención satisfactoria a su sobrino.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Alguna vez tuvo que llamar la atención de los Dursley sobre su comportamiento?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Una vez. Noté que las tareas de Harry y Dudley eran idénticas, pero la de Potter con faltas de ortografía. Les llamé a los dos al despacho. Dudley puso cara de vergüenza. Pero Harry dijo que estaba tan cansado tras hacer la tarea de Dudley que se había quedado dormido, sin energías para comenzar de nuevo. ¡Puros inventos! Eso fue en tercer grado, lo castigué a pasar horas de repaso en la biblioteca y no se dio otro episodio similar.

Abogado Mason:  
Gracias señorita McDouglas.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Puede interrogarla si lo desea Sra. Finnigan.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Gracias señoría. Señorita McDouglas, ¿cuántos alumnos tiene en el aula junto a Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Veintiocho.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Y los conoce a todos?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Bastante bien.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Potter le parecía un niño feliz en la escuela?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
No al principio, pero luego descubrí que Harry es un niño muy reservado, al contrario de su primo, con marcadas dotes de liderazgo, él prefiere la soledad, creo que por eso le sentaron tan bien las horas extras en la biblioteca.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Nunca descubrió marcas de golpes en su cuerpo?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
El profesor de deportes me habló de moretones en la espalda. Lo interrogué y dijo que se los hacía jugando con los siameses Weasley, sus amigos.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Y usted lo dejó así?

Sinistra McDouglas:  
Si.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Muchas gracias. He terminado señoría.

(...)

Abogado Mason:  
Señora Dursley, ¿a qué edad llegó su sobrino a vivir con usted?

Petunia Dursley:  
Tenía un año de edad.

Abogado Mason:  
Cuando las personas de Seguridad Social la contactaron para decirle que su hermana había sido brutalmente asesinada por...

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! Los cargos fueron retirados.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar. Limítese al momento y no describa Mason.

Abogado Mason:  
Reformulo mi pregunta. Cuando las personas de Seguridad Social la contactaron para decirle que su hermana estaba muerta y que su hijo necesitaba atención, ¿qué les dijo?

Petunia Dursley:  
Expliqué que, por mi, con mucho gusto, pero ya yo tenía un bebé y solo entraba a la casa un salario, el de mi marido. Entonces ellos me asignaron una cuota mensual y yo cuidé de Harry.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Solo cuidó de él?

Petunia Dursley:  
Lo cuidé, le llevé a la escuela, al médico, le enseñé a manejar un hogar. Deseaba hacer de él un hombre útil.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Cómo es eso del médico? Parece un niño sano.

Petunia Dursley:  
Nació con problemas visuales, una marcada miopía. El médico dijo que las gafas serían gruesas, así que preferimos operarlo para que no lo maltrataran en la escuela.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Ustedes pagaron esa operación?

Petunia Dursley:  
¡Por supuesto!

Abogado Mason:  
¿Cómo se llevan su hijo y su sobrino?

Petunia Dursley:  
Dudley es muy protector con él. A menudo llega con golpes en los nudillos y explica que estuvo defendiendo a Harry. Me siento orgullosa.

(...)

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señora Dursley, ¿habla usted con Harry de su difunta madre?

Petunia Dursley:  
No.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Por qué?

Petunia Dursley:  
Nunca lo ha pedido.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Hay retratos u otros recuerdos de los Potter en su casa?

Petunia Dursley:  
Mi hermana y yo nunca fuimos muy unidas, así que no hay nada de ellos en casa.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Preguntó su sobrino cómo murieron sus padres?

Petunia Dursley:  
Si. Tenía tres años, en ese momento no me pareció una información recomendable para un niño solitario e imaginativo, le dije que habían muerto en un accidente de auto.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Le parece que era mejor que lo supiera por TV?

Abogado Mason:  
¡Objeción! Valorativa.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar.

Abogada Finnigan:  
No más preguntas su señoría.

(...)

Abogado Mason:  
Señor Black, puede decirme ¿cuándo conoció a Harry Potter?

Sirius Black:  
Tenía dos días de nacido. James me llamó al hotel cuando Lily rompió la fuente, le dije que fuera práctico y llamara una ambulancia. -risas en la sala- Regresé lo más rápido que pude.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Dónde estaba usted?

Sirius Black:  
En Argentina, trabajando.

Abogado Mason:  
Al llegar, tuvo una pelea con los de seguridad de hospital.

Sirius Black:  
No me querían dejar pasar sin abrir la valija. Contenía material sensible y yo no podía permitirlo.

Abogado Mason:  
Así que lo arregló a golpes.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! Conclusiva.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar.

Sirius Black:  
Está bien señoría, en el informe el guardia admitió que no quiso mirar mi pasaporte porque no podía creer que semejante peludo trabajara en Servicios Exteriores.

Abogado Mason:  
Señoría, mi punto es que el señor Black posee un carácter irritable y violento.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
¿Sabe Mason? Ese comentario es casi una ofensa para los que contrataron a Black en Servicios Exteriores. Pase a otro punto por favor, estamos cansados.

Abogado Mason:  
Señor Black, ¿cuál es su religión?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! Irrelevante: vivimos en un país laico.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Lo declararía a lugar, pero esto será divertido. Responda Black.

Sirius Black:  
Gracias a Dios, soy ateo.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Orden, orden por favor. En un tribunal se debe reír en voz baja señores. Continué Mason.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Y su orientación sexual?

Sirius Black:  
Soy homosexual y monógamo. Gracias a la prensa, pocas personas lo ignoran.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Y cree usted que eso supone una ventaja a la hora de reclamar al chico Potter?

Sirius Black:  
Si su padre me nombró su padrino, no será usted quien lo impugne.

Abogado Mason:  
Claro que no, pero podemos preguntarnos las razones que tuvo para ello. ¿Sostuvo usted una “relación” con James Potter en 1982?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! La vida sentimental de Black no está en debate.

Abogado Mason:  
Deseamos establecer el calibre moral de este hombre Señoría.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
De acuerdo. Responda Black.

Sirius Black:  
Sí Mason, me acosté con James, con Lily, con Peter, con Bertha, y un largo etcétera. Pregunte a los de mi año en Oxford y le dirán “¿Sirius? Fue el matador del siglo hasta que se enamoró como un idiota”. -risas en la sala.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Cómo un idiota?

Sirius Black:  
Eso decían. Yo creo que me enamoré como un hombre sensato debe hacerlo: para siempre. Eso es el ejemplo que puedo dar a Harry.

Abogado Mason:  
Seguro. No más preguntas señoría.

(...)

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señor Black, ¿ha estado al tanto de la vida de Harry en los últimos años?

Sirius Black:  
De manera indirecta.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Explíquese por favor.

Sirius Black:  
Durante el juicio por el asesinato de James, Lily, Peter y mis otros amigos, Remus se las arregló para saber que el niño estaba a salvo, con la hermana de Lily. Luego no pude hacer mucho, estaba demasiado ocupado con mi propia condena. Una de las iniciativas de la fiscalía consistió en prohibirme estar a menos de una yarda de los menores de edad de mi familia, o familiares de mis supuestas víctimas. Eso sacó del juego a mi hermano Regulus, estudiante de leyes, pero menor. Durante cinco años no supe de él nada más. Cuando Harry entró a la escuela, Remus arregló con unos viejos conocidos, los Weasley, para llevar y traer a sus chicos de la escuela. Eso le dio oportunidad de verle diariamente y, por los comentarios de los siameses y Ron, supimos que lo maltrataban.

Abogado Mason:  
¡Objeción! Especulativo.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar. Limítese a los hechos Black.

Sirius Black:  
No hay mucho más que decir. Fui exculpado y la restricción levantada, pero mi hermano Regulus ya está muerto. Por eso deseo recuperar a Harry, creo que se lo debo a James y Lily.

Abogada Finnigan:  
No más preguntas Su señoría.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
La corte recesa hasta mañana a las 9:00 AM.


	4. EL JUICIO (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmentos de las actas del Juicio n. 204 dentro de la Corte de Menores de Su Majestad en el distrito de Little Surrey.

_Fragmentos de las actas del Juicio n. 204 dentro de la Corte de Menores de Su Majestad en el distrito de Little Surrey.  
Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore  
Secretaria de Actas Mafalda Hopkirk_

**24 de julio. Tercera Vista Oral**

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Buenos días. Hoy es el turno de la señora Finnigan. Proceda.

(...)

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señor Weasley, me puede decir ¿Cómo conoció a Harry Potter?

Ronald Weasley:  
En la escuela, en primer grado, nos sentaron juntos.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Recuerda algo en especial de aquellos días?

Ronald Weasley:  
Dos cosas: que tenía hambre y que su primo lo intimidaba.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Continúe.

Ronald Weasley:  
Me di cuenta de que tenía hambre porque, en el receso, se me viró la mochila y salieron unos chocolates que mamá me había puesto. Harry me ayudó a recoger los libros, pero al tomar los chocolates se quedó mirándolos y me los devolvió despacio, como cuando estoy ayudando a mi mamá en la cocina porque se hizo tarde para la cena y ella me pide que le alcance el jamón ¿Entiende usted?

Abogada Finnigan:  
Entiendo. ¿Qué hiciste?

Ronald Weasley:  
Busqué un sitio apartado en el patio y nos comimos los chocolates. Desde ese día nos escondíamos allí y yo le daba chocolate. Pero un día su primo, el gordo Dudley, nos atrapó y nos quitó el chocolate, el dinero del almuerzo y unos lápices de colores. Yo me quise defender, pero Dudley es muuuuuuuuuy gordo ¿sabe?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Y Harry?

Ronald Weasley:  
Estaba paralizado de miedo, se notaba que no era la primera vez que Dudley le quitaba comida o cosas. Yo le dije que hablara con la maestra, pero tenía miedo de que su tía lo castigara por delatar al primo, así que pedí ayuda a mis hermanos.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Ellos pusieron al Dudley en su lugar?

Ronald Weasley:  
Lo intimidaron algo, lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera merendar, almorzar y estudiar sin temor, pero en la casa ya era otro cantar.

(...)

Abogado Mason:  
Señor Weasley, ¿me puede decir cómo iba usted a la escuela?

Ronald Weasley:  
En auto. -risas en la sala.

Abogado Mason:  
Quiero decir: ¿Quién conducía el auto? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Siempre era la misma persona?

Ronald Weasley:  
¡Ah! ¿Usted pregunta por Remus? Señoría, ¿no debe él preguntar claramente? Y, de paso, ¿me puedo comer una rana de chocolate? -risas en la sala.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Orden en la sala. Mason, las preguntas deben ser claras en objetivo, más cuando se entrevista a un menor. Señor Weasley, no puede comer en la sala, son las reglas de Sanidad.

Ronald Weasley:  
¡Qué pena! ¿Usted quería saber de Remus? Pues le diré: Es abogado y vecino nuestro, el casi siempre estaba triste, pero ahora que Sirius salió de la cárcel se ve más animado. Y cuando yo era chiquito y estaba por empezar la escuela, mi mamá empezó a trabajar, pero la escuela y la guardería de mi hermanita Ginny quedaban en dirección opuesta a su tienda. Entonces, el vino un día a comer y oyó a mamá quejarse, y dijo que nos llevaría a Ginny a su guardería, y a los siameses, a Percy, y a mi, a la escuela porque a él si le hacía camino para su bufete. Mamá y papá se pusieron muy contentos, porque a ellos no es gustaba que los siameses tomaran el autobús de la escuela. Y desde que yo estoy en primer grado Remus me deja en la puerta de la escuela y me recoge, todos los días, como si tuviéramos mucho dinero.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Y Remus nunca demostró interés por su amigo Potter?

Ronald Weasley:  
No, más bien todo era misterioso entre ellos. Remus siempre ha sido muy bueno escuchando, y nos daba consejos, pero cuando los siameses y yo hablábamos de Harry se quedaba callado, ponía la cara de abogado esa tan aburrida, pero no dejaba de escuchar. Entonces, cuando veía a Harry, se sonreía, ponía cara de comer algo muy rico. ¿Entiende? Pero nunca bajó del auto a saludarlo. Harry lo miraba mucho, y me preguntaba cosas raras de él, que si estaba casado, que si tenía dinero, que si estaba enfermo. Un día le dije, pregúntale tú mismo ¿no? Harry me miró como si estuviera loco y dijo “es un secreto, Ron”. Y yo no lo hubiera dicho, pero mi mamá me dijo que en la corte no valen los secretos, porque lo más importante es la Ley.

Abogado Mason:  
No más preguntas Su Señoría.

Ronald Weasley:  
¿Ya me puedo ir? Se derrite mi chocolate.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Puede retirarse Sr. Wealey.

(...)

Abogado Mason:  
Señoría, esto es una irregularidad, deben testificar por separado.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señoría, los siameses Weasley están muy unidos, no desean separarse para salir por TV.

Abogado Mason:  
¡Cuánta frivolidad!

Abogada Finnigan:  
Fue usted quien dijo que podíamos dejar a la prensa dentro de la sala. Tienen doce años y están emocionados señor Juez, y su testimonio es importante.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Solo espero que sea interesante. Proceda.

(...)

Abogada Finnigan:  
Su hermano Ronald dijo que les había pedido ayuda para defenderse de Dudley Dursley.

Fred Weasley:  
Si, porque el gordo le quitó dinero a nuestro hermanito...

George Weasley:  
...y con el dinero no se juega.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Qué hicieron?

Fred Weasley:  
El truco de la patada en la cabeza...

George Weasley:  
...siempre funciona con los de primero.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Me explican en qué consiste?

Fred Weasley:  
Se basa en nuestra...

George Weasley:  
...maravillosa anatomía...

Fred Weasley:  
...George tiene un brazo artificial...

George Weasley:  
...y Fred una pierna artificial...

Fred Weasley:  
Lo primero es arrinconar al sujeto...

George Weasley:  
...lo hicimos con la ayuda de Percy y Lee Jordan...

Fred Weasley:  
... luego le dijimos a Dudley que no debía molestar a los amigos de mi hermano...

George Weasley:  
...él rió y dijo ¿por qué? Es mi primo y un idiota...

Fred Weasley:  
...ahí pasamos a la segunda fase...

George Weasley:  
... ¿Y si tu mami se entera? Preguntó Percy inocente...

Fred Weasley:  
... el gordo seguía riendo, y nos dimos cuenta de que Harry estaba en problemas...

George Weasley:  
... ¡la flaca madre del gordo dejaba que lo golpearan!

Fred Weasley:  
Entonces pusimos nuestra mejor sonrisa...

George Weasley:  
...y nuestro tono más lúgubre...

Fred Weasley:  
Te puede pasar algo inusitado....

George Weasley:  
Como.... una patada en la cabeza....

Fred Weasley:  
Primero deben hacerme caer, afirmó sin darse cuenta...

George Weasley:  
En esa parte Percy y Lee deben reír como locos,

Fred Weasley:  
...para que el sujeto comprenda que está totalmente perdido.

George Weasley:  
Entonces Fred se apoya en mi y yo le saco la pierna....

Fred Weasley:  
Los chicos se orinan al ver mi pierna ondeando...

George Weasley:  
Comprenden que están dentro de una peli de horror...

Fred Weasley:  
...y los siameses Weasley tienen la llave de la puerta.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Funcionó con Dudley?

Fred Weasley:  
El tipo se hizo caca en los pantalones...

George Weasley:  
...es que es un poco lento y creyó...

Fred Weasley:  
...¡que era mi perna de verdad!...

Abogada Finnigan:  
Entonces dejó tranquilo a Harry.

Fred Weasley:  
No le quitaba cosas ni comida en la escuela....

George Weasley:  
No buscaba pelea con él...

Fred Weasley:  
Era todo lo que podíamos hacer.

Abogada Finnigan:  
No tengo más preguntas.

(...)

Abogado Mason:  
¿Entonces, ustedes atemorizaron al pobre Dudley Dursley?

Fred Weasley:  
Fue legítimo...

George Weasley:  
...él intentó atemorizar a mi hermano.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Dijeron que el truco de la patada en la cabeza funcionaba siempre con los de primero?

Fred Weasley:  
Si, a veces lo usamos para asustar...

George Weasley:  
...otras para impresionar a las chicas.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Impresionan a las chicas exhibiendo su limitación física?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción!

Fred Weasley:  
Está bien señora Finnigan...

George Weasley:  
...no es extraño que semejante...

Fred Weasley:  
...idiota con diploma defienda a...

George Weasley:  
...a los tíos de Harry...

Fred Weasley:  
Nosotros no estamos limitados...

George Weasley:  
...somos diferentes...

Fred Weasley:  
...si Dios lo quiso así...

George Weasley:  
... ¡debemos sacar partido!

Risas en la sala, aplausos.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Orden, orden en la sala. Si emite otro comentario discriminador Mason, le haré un acta de advertencia.

(...)

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señorita Granger, ¿desde cuándo es amiga de Harry Potter?

Hermione Granger:  
Desde tercer grado. Cuando la maestra me ordenó supervisar sus horas de biblioteca.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Potter necesitaba repasos?

Hermione Granger:  
Eso creía la profesora Sinistra, pero estaba equivocada. En cuanto pase un rato con él y con Ron me di cuenta de que tomaba muchas notas y entendía casi todo. Ron sí que necesitaba ayuda. Entonces le pregunté a Harry por qué no entregaba sus tareas, y me dijo que no tenía tiempo por las noches. Eso me extrañó y seguí preguntando, ¿acaso te pones a hacer la comida y limpiar cuando llegas a casa? Harry se me quedó mirando sorprendido y Ron estaba con la boca abierta. Me di cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Vamos a ver a la maestra, le dije, le cuentas todo y ya verás como tus tíos te dejan tranquilo. Pero contestó no, muy serio. Ella no me cree, piensa que hay que proteger a Dudley porque tiene problemas de peso y que yo le copio la tarea, y mi tía me dijo que si me volvía a quejar con un profesor me mandarían a un orfanato.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Usted le creyó?

Hermione Granger:  
Yo sabía que Dudley era un abusador y que luego fingía tener complejos por la gordura. Por otro lado, Harry siempre estaba cansado y hambriento. Le creí y prometí guardar el secreto, así nos hicimos amigos.

(...)

Abogado Mason:  
Señorita Granger, usted parece ese tipo de niñas que siempre acude a sus maestros.

Hermione Granger:  
Así es señor.

Abogado Mason:  
Sin embargo, usted descubrió un claro caso de maltratos infantiles y no lo denunció.

Hermione Granger:  
Ya le dije al Juez que la maestra no le creía a Harry.

Abogado Mason:  
Pero habría otras personas en la escuela: la directora, la señorita de Asistencia Social...

Hermione Granger:  
Harry no quería.

Abogado Mason:  
Harry, Ron y usted, ¿tenían pruebas?

Hermione Granger:  
¿Le parece poco que un niño no pueda hablar por teléfono con sus amigos? ¿Que tenga que verlos en el centro comercial durante el verano porque no podíamos visitarlo? ¿Que duerma en una alacena?

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Orden en la sala o los saco a todos. Señorita Granger, cálmese. ¿Desea un caramelo de limón?

Hermione Granger:  
No, gracias, eso es malo para los dientes.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Bueno, todavía no está claro por qué, siendo usted la más sensata del trío, no acudió a las autoridades.

Hermione Granger:  
Es que... Ron y yo fuimos egoístas Señoría. Nosotros queremos mucho a Harry, haríamos cualquier cosa por él, pero, si decíamos lo que pasaba se lo llevarían lejos ¿entiende? A un orfanato o algo así.

Abogado Mason:  
No tengo más preguntas.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
La corte recesa hasta mañana a las 9:00 AM.


	5. EL JUICIO (III)

_Fragmentos de las actas del Juicio n. 204 dentro de la Corte de Menores de Su Majestad en el distrito de Little Surrey.  
Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore  
Secretaria de Actas Mafalda Hopkirk_

**25 de julio. Cuarta Vista Oral**

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Buenos días, menos mal que nos acercamos al final de este fastidioso asunto. Proceda Mason.

(...)

Abogado Mason:  
Señor Potter, ¿se considera usted un chico inteligente?

Harry Potter:  
Pues... si.

Abogado Mason:  
La inteligencia, señor Potter, se manifiesta también en ceder las decisiones a los que saben más que nosotros ¿Está de acuerdo? Esa inteligencia, ¿no la debe usted a su familia?

Harry Potter:  
Si, a mi padre a mi madre.

Abogado Mason:  
¡Pero si usted no los recuerda!

Harry Potter:  
No, pero tampoco pretenderá que llame a los Dursley familia.

Abogado Mason:  
Ellos cuidaron de usted, le llevaron al médico y a la escuela. ¿No es cierto?

Harry Potter:  
Cierto.

Abogado Mason:  
¿No hace eso la familia?

Harry Potter:  
La familia lo hace, sí, pero no se lo restriega a uno en la cara cada día.

Abogado Mason:  
Los Dursley trataron de sembrar en su corazón agradecimiento.

Harry Potter:  
A golpes. Pregúntele a Susan, ella es adulta, me llevó al médico y sacaron una lista larguísima de huellas de los golpes que me dieron. ¡No quiero volver!

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Cálmese señor Potter. ¿Tiene algo más que preguntar Mason?

Abogado Mason:  
Solo algo más, Señoría. Señor Potter, si tan mal lo trataban, ¿por qué no huyó?

Harry Potter:  
Porque soy un chico listo Mason y no había a dónde ir. Pero ahora que mi padrino vino, nadie me va a obligar a regresar para ser su sirviente. ¡No importa cuánto le paguen!

(...)

Abogada Finnigan:  
Harry, cuéntale al Juez cómo supiste quién era el chofer de los Weasley.

Harry Potter:  
Fue en las Navidades de 1989, cuando estaba en primer grado. Yo estaba en la cocina, preparando el relleno del pavo, cuando tía Petunia bajó y le pidió a tío Bernon ayuda para sacar unas cajas del ático y tirarlas porque estorban. Cuando subían las escaleras él preguntó qué tenían las cajas y ella dijo, cosas de Lily. Entonces yo me puse a vigilar, pensé en llevarme algo del bote de basura cuando saliera con los desperdicios de la cena. Pero no fue así, porque Dudley estaba haciendo una fogata y pidió permiso para quemar las cajas. Entonces me obligaron a cargarlas hasta el patio y yo aproveché y voltee una, que tenía varios álbumes de fotos y arranqué una foto y me la metí dentro del pantalón.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Elegiste esa foto?

Harry Potter:  
No había tiempo para eso, cogí la primera antes de que me descubrieran.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Aún tienes la foto?

Harry Potter:  
Si.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Por qué la guardaste todo este tiempo?

Harry Potter:  
En la foto estaban mis padres. Supe que eran ellos porque había un hombre con el pelo y la nariz como yo, y la chica el pelo rojo, como tía Petunia y los ojos verdes, como yo. Junto a ellos había dos hombres más. Uno era el chofer de los Weasley, que ya sabía que se llamaba Remus, y el otro era Sirius, pero no lo supe hasta que salió de la cárcel, claro.

Abogada Finnigan:  
Si Remus estaba en esa foto, ¿por qué no hablaste con él?

Harry Potter:  
Me daba miedo. Pensé que si me habían mandado con los Dursley era porque él no podía cuidarme, traté de preguntarle a Ron y me dijo cosas vagas, como que Remus trabajaba todo el tiempo en un caso muy largo y difícil y que la señora Molly no creía que lo pudiera ganar nunca.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Y qué pensabas de Sirius?

Harry Potter:  
Creí que había muerto en el auto, con mis padres. Una vez pensé preguntarle a Remus si sabía donde estaba la tumba, pero desistí porque seguro no me daban permiso para ir.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿No tienes miedo de ir a vivir con un ex-convicto?

Harry Potter:  
No. Tengo miedo de lo que me harán si vuelvo con los Dursley.

Abogada Finnigan:  
No tengo más preguntas.

(...)

Abogado Mason:  
Señorita Susan, ¿Cómo fue su primer contacto con Harry Potter?

Susan Bones:  
Por teléfono. Llamó para confirmar que iría a la entrevista con Sirius.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Sonaba inquieto?

Susan Bones:  
Si, estaba nervioso. Insistió en saber si era una entrevista para que se fuera a vivir con Sirius. Le expliqué que la entrevista no lo obligaba a nada, que si Sirius no le gustaba podía quedarse con sus tíos.

Abogado Mason:  
Entonces su primer contacto físico fue el día de la entrevista.

Susan Bones:  
Si.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Qué le transmitió?

Susan Bones:  
Parecía ansioso e incómodo. Había tensión entre él y los Dursley. En cuanto estuvo lejos de ellos expresó su negativa a volver a aquella casa. Estaba tan desesperado que lloró cuando Sirius trató de explicarle que faltaba un poco para que estuvieran juntos.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Harry deseaba irse con el asesino de sus padres?

Abogada Finnigan:  
¡Objeción! Los cargos fueron retirados.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
A lugar.

Susan Bones:  
Es gracioso, eso fue lo mismo que Harry le dijo a su tía. Parecía obsesionado con la idea de que Sirius lo rescataría.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Rescatarlo? Sin dudas un niño imaginativo. Señorita Susan, ¿usted es encargada de Asuntos Sociales de la zona?

Susan Bones:  
Si.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Me puede explicar como llegan a ustedes las denuncias por maltratos intrafamiliares de todo tipo?

Susan Bones:  
De muy diversos modos. Tenemos personal en escuelas, hospitales, unidades de policía, también mantenemos contacto estrecho con las ONG y organizaciones religiosas. Se procesa una gran cantidad de casos anualmente.

Abogado Mason:  
¿Y no le extraña que un caso tan dramático como el que alegan el señor Potter y sus amigos no llegara a su oficina?

Susan Bones:  
No, no me extraña. Las estadísticas más optimistas especulan que todas las organizaciones privadas y públicas de Gran Bretaña detectan el sesenta o sesenta y uno por ciento de los casos de violencia intrafamiliar. Harry tiene suerte, mucha suerte de que Sirius y Remus hayan regresado a buscarle. Es lo que les digo a todas las personas que atiendo y logro sacar del círculo de violencia.

Abogado Mason:  
No más preguntas.

(...)

Abogada Finnigan:  
Señorita Bones, ¿por qué llevó a Harry a quedarse con los Granger inmediatamente después de la entrevista, cuando lo usual es que tal recurso se ponga en práctica durante el juicio?

Susan Bones:  
Durante la entrevista Harry se puso muy nervioso, casi histérico. Gritaba que no deseaba regresar. Dijo: “No quiero volver a cortar el césped, a fregar la loza, a ser el saco de boxeo de Dudley. Llévame Sirius, por favor, sácame de aquí”

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Eso es una cita textual?

Susan Bones:  
Lo es. Era evidente que Harry desconfiaba del sistema, porque la mención del Juez fue lo que disparó su agresividad.

Abogada Finnigan:  
¿Cree que sus fallidas experiencias de denuncia condicionaran esa actitud violenta y con tendencia a la autonomía?

Susan Bones:  
Es evidente, he visto cientos de casos así: niños que de tan maltratados física y psicológicamente ya solo confían en si mismos, o en sus íconos personales. Y eso es Sirius para Harry.

Susan Bones:  
No tengo más preguntas Su Señoría.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
La corte recesa hasta el lunes a las 9:00 AM., cuanto se emitirá un veredicto.

**28 de julio. Quinta Vista Oral**

Oficial a cargo:  
Todos de pie, entra en la sala el Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore.

Honorable Juez Albus Dumbledore:  
Buenos días. Debo expresar mi satisfacción esta mañana. Pocas veces en los juicios por custodia se puede dar un veredicto sin temor a equivocarse, o se ve a niños tan valientes como los que desfilaron por este estrado. Espero que este juicio, transmitido casi íntegramente por diversa televisoras, aliente a los niños y niñas maltratados del mundo a denunciar a sus agresores. Creo que ya todos sospechan mi decisión: por los poderes que me concede el Reino de Gran Bretaña, retiro la custodia legal de Harry Potter de la responsabilidad del matrimonio Dursley, además, Bernon y Petunia Dursley deberán rembolsar los fondos que Asistencia Social les entregó durante los últimos cinco años, cuando comenzaron a explotar laboralmente a su sobrino. -aplausos en la sala- No he terminado. La guarda y custodia del menor Harry James Potter Evans pasa de inmediato a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, quienes no dejaron de velar por él, aunque la ley restringiera sus contactos y denunciaron su situación cuando ningún resorte legal les obligaba a ello. Durante un año, su relación de convivencia será monitoreada por la oficial Susan Bones. Pasado ese tiempo, los señores Black y Lupin podrán iniciar los trámites de adopción, si el señor Potter lo autoriza y la señorita Bones da su visto bueno.

Declaro el caso cerrado.


	6. EL REGRESO A CASA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subió las escaleras y empezó a abrir puertas, pero su paso se hizo más lento porque la opresión ya era un claro dolor. Sentía las palabras de los dos hombres lejanas.  
> Al fin, se detuvo ante una puerta pintada de verde, no estaba seguro de querer abrir, pero las voces volvieron mientras las cosas a su alrededor de tornaban borrosas. “¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él!” Un niño lloraba fuerte, con sus últimas fuerzas hizo girar el picaporte, debía conseguir ayuda.

Para el cumpleaños de Harry, el 31 de julio, los Weasley organizaron una gran fiesta en su casa, allí estaban muchos amigos de la escuela y cada uno trajo un regalo, un regalo que Harry no temía perder a manos de Dudley.

El regalo de Remus había sido el primero del día, pues consistió en irse de compras por las tiendas más exclusivas de Londres. Harry no estaba muy seguro de cuánto habrían gastado, porque Remus no le dejaba mirar precios, solo preguntaba ¿te gusta? Habían comprado ropa para todas las estaciones, zapatos, libros, toallas, sábanas, esquíes, plumas, lámparas de mesa, papel de pared, un buró, cortinas, ropa interior, un teléfono, mochilas, walkman, un equipo de sonido, peines, champús, gel de baño, una bicicleta... Dónde iban a guardar todo eso fue algo que Remus tampoco rebeló.

Al final de la fiesta, sazonada por las acrobacias de unos gitanos amigos de Charlie, el mayor de los Weasley, y los trucos que los siameses y Ron habían desarrollado -¿cuántas cosas se pueden hacer con tres locos y diez pares de piernas y brazos artificiales?- Harry abordó el auto de sus flamantes padres y se durmió. La verdad es que no lo dejaron descansar mucho, porque el auto se detuvo como a tres calles y Sirius le hizo bajar ante una casa de amplio jardín y tres plantas.

-Bienvenido a casa.

Al principio, creyó que estaban de broma, pero la mirada feliz y segura de aquellos ojos azules le hizo comprender. Era verdad, estaba en su casa. El hombre remató su gesto dejándole caer un llavero en las manos.

-Pasa, ya era hora de que regresaras.

Loco de felicidad, el chico se lanzó corriendo hacia la puerta y empezó a recorrer las habitaciones. Sentía que Sirius y Remus le seguían y a cada rato tocaba las paredes con una ligera opresión en el pecho. Era extraño, todo, las paredes, las curvas, los escalones, le parecía extrañamente familiar. Unos susurros desde el piso de arriba le atrajeron, sonaba como una canción de cuna.

Subió las escaleras y empezó a abrir puertas, pero su paso se hizo más lento porque la opresión ya era un claro dolor. Sentía las palabras de los dos hombres lejanas. En cambio, dos personas discutían ahora, pero era riña alegre. “Que vayas tú, yo le cambié los pañales hace una hora... Oye Moony, ¿no te das cuenta de que reviso documentos sensibles?”.

Al fin, se detuvo ante una puerta pintada de verde, no estaba seguro de querer abrir, pero las voces volvieron mientras las cosas a su alrededor de tornaban borrosas. “¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él!” Un niño lloraba fuerte, con sus últimas fuerzas hizo girar el picaporte, debía conseguir ayuda. “¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor” Pero no pudo llamar a Remus ni a Sirius, Harry se deslizó hacia el piso sin fuerzas para más.

Despertó escuchando voces, eran Sirius y Remus, no sonaban demasiado amigables. Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en una habitación en penumbras, echado sobre una cama.

-¡Te dije que sería demasiado para él! -Remus le reclamaba algo.  
-Nadie pudo prever esto... -la voz de Sirius era dolida- ¡No me culpes!  
-Es culpa de los dos. -admitió Remus con voz amarga.  
-¿Qué pasó? -dijo Harry al fin.  
Los hombres se inclinaron sobre él con rostro preocupado.  
-Parece que la emoción fue mucha y empezaste a hiperventilar, luego tuviste un desmayo. -explicó Remus con voz dulce- Nada del otro mundo.  
-¿Quién gritaba?  
-¿Gritar? -los adultos intercambiaron miradas, Sirius tenía inquietud en los ojos - Nadie ha entrado en esta casa en casi diez años, hasta hace tres días.  
-La puerta verde, dentro había gente, los oí. Un hombre, una mujer y un bebé que lloraba, lloraba mucho. -la angustia volvió a apretarle el pecho- Y antes, en el pasillo, escuché a un hombre llamado Moony.  
-¿Moony? -Remus lo miraba casi con temor- ¡Pero ese soy yo! Nadie me ha llamado así desde... Solo Sirius me llama así.  
Harry se quedó quieto en el lecho, a medias avergonzado por el mal inicio de la noche.  
-Yo... todo este lugar me parece familiar, pero eso es imposible. ¿Verdad? Es, es extraño, como si toda mi vida hubiese añorado regresar.  
-Simplemente estás recordando. -dijo Sirius con voz profunda, se dejó caer junto a Harry y le revolvió el cabello- Disculpa pequeño, de saber que la casa te pondría así no te habríamos dejado caminarla solo.  
-¿Acaso estuve aquí antes?  
-Tu primer año de vida transcurrió en estas paredes -explicó Remus- Esta casa la compramos tus padres, Sirius y yo hace unos doce años. La puerta verde, donde te desmayaste, era el cuarto de ellos. Allí fue donde...  
El hombre de ojos color miel volteó de repente y medio contuvo un sollozo. Harry se quedó de piedra, sabía la respuesta.  
-Donde los mataron. ¿No? Eso que recordé eran sus últimos momentos. ¿Yo estaba con ellos?  
Sirius asintió en silencio, se notaba que no era esta la manera en que deseaba terminar el cumpleaños de su ahijado.  
-Tu madre murió protegiéndote, una bala te rozó la frente y te dejó inconsciente, el asesino te creyó muerto. Es esta cicatriz.  
Y delineó con la punta de su índice una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del chico.  
-Pensé que me la había hecho Bernon. -dijo Harry con voz neutra.  
-¡Vaya! Ese fue un comentario muy maduro. -admitió el de pelo castaño claro, ya recuperado.  
El chico sonrió y desvió la mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos. Se puso a detallar la habitación y empezó a reconocer algunos objetos.  
-¿Dónde estamos?  
-En tu cuarto, tonto. -bromeó Sirius- ¿Compras las cosas en la mañana y ya no las recuerdas?

Harry saltó del lecho y corrió a encender la luz eléctrica, los suaves rayos de la luna estaban bien para hablar de recuerdos, pero no para detallar su recámara. Cuando la lámpara del techo inundó la estancia, debió contener un grito de asombro y alegría.

Ahí estaban todas las cosas que Remus le compara en la mañana, pero no dispuestas en cajas, todo estaba desembalado y ordenado, tan solo a la espera del dueño. La pared, empapelada con diversos tonos de azul, el suave piso de madera oscura. La cama, con su cobertor de flecos. Desplegó las puertas del closet y halló toda su ropa colgada y doblada con esmero. Entró al baño, Su baño, y vio dispuestas las toallas, y en el botiquín el cepillo de dientes rojo que parecía un gatito. Regresó directo a los brazos de los adultos que le esperaban sonrientes.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer todo esto?  
-Con un poco de ayuda, los gitanos amigos de Charlie ¿recuerdas? Son excelentes para trabajos rápidos y discretos.  
-Eso suena macabro, ¿no Sirius?  
-Bueno, si, pero es que... -un suave pellizco de Remus le hizo callar.  
-No hables de más Sirius. Ya es hora de que descanses pequeño, date un baño y duerme.  
Remus empezó a separarse e intentó conducir al hombre de largos cabellos a la salida.  
-Para cualquier cosa, estaremos dos puertas más adelante, buscando la escalera. ¿de acuerdo? La puerta estará abierta.  
Harry asintió, feliz y cansado. Se dio una ducha rápida y calló en el lecho.

Despertó a media noche, temeroso. Se levantó y caminó en silencio hasta la puerta que le indicara Remus. Esperaba ver salir al tío Bernon de cada rincón, pero nada ocurrió. Harry abrió la puerta despacito, allí, en una ancha cama matrimonial, dormían dos hombres de rasgos familiares. La oscura cabellera de Sirius era apenas una sombra más oscura entre las penumbras de la habitación. Sus brazos, nervudos y largos, estrechaban a un hombre delgado y pálido. El niño esbozó una sonrisa, esa era la imagen más tranquilizadora de su breve existencia. Regreso con paso ligero a su propia camita. A la mañana siguiente, no lo recordó.


End file.
